


My dreams are true

by Queen_Rhaenas_Favourite



Series: House of the Dragon [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Summerhall, The Tales of Dunk and Egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Rhaenas_Favourite/pseuds/Queen_Rhaenas_Favourite
Summary: “My dreams are not like yours, Ser, mine are true”Daeron Targaryen, eldest son of King Maekar, was a renown drunk. But the question should be asked, what could had driven a man so young to gain this reputation for himself?
Series: House of the Dragon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775977
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	My dreams are true

It was the same dream he’d been dreaming for years; Summerhall burning. This dream had haunted him longer than any other, but it never changed. He was standing by the gate as the castle was engulfed in flames, they fly from every window and door. That’s when his skin begins to crawl and itch and burn as if something were trying to escape his body.   
The pain stops as suddenly as it starts when Daeron sees a White Knight, a kingsguard emerge from the smoke that has now spread and darkened the world around him. The knight drops to his knees, in his arms is a girl holding a newborn babe, though the girl looks half a child herself beside the knight.   
Once the girl and the babe she holds are safe from the flames the knight runs back through the smoke. The girl shouts after him, but her words are swallowed by the smoke and Daeron cannot hear her. Soon the smoke is so think about him he begins to choke, and he feels his surroundings change. Light penetrates the smoke and his lungs become free once more. In the first few times he dreamt this dream, he thought this was a safe haven, a place of rest. But he must have dreamed this dream over a hundred times by now, and he knew the truth.   
The light that broke the smoke was fire, Daeron stood now in the midst of the burning castle. As always, he tried to run, but as always his legs could not move and he was powerless, enable to flee or stop the chaos around him. He closed his eyes, it was almost over, but the worst was still to come.   
The flames reach where he is stood, singeing his hair and clothes and leaving his skin cracking and black. A man appears before him, he wears Kingly attire and a crown rests upon his head. His silver hair floats about his head as if he were swimming, and the flames and wind seem to slow around him.   
Daeron tries to shut his eyes again but he can’t. The king has no eyes, only two holes in his face where eyes should be. They are windows, and through the windows he sees fire, and the fire has burnt away the kings soul, Daeron knows, leaving only a shell.   
He hears a voice shouting, though the words are lost. The kingsguard stands before him once more, but his face is hidden by a white shroud, but his words are clearer now. _Egg_! He shouts, _Egg, the Egg!_  
His eyes are drawn now to the kings hands. Cradled in his arms is an egg, a dragons egg, red hot, glowing and leaking more fire into the air. As if of their on accord, Daeron’s hands reach out for the egg, but when he touches it his hands are burned by its heat. The Kings attention is finally drawn to him. He snatched his arms away to protect the egg. Both Daeron and the white shroud lurch forward, reaching for the King and his egg. _No!_ The kings cry is both the screaming of a dragon and the wailing of a child. It is the sound that wakes him.   
Daeron wakes drenched in sweat and he feels so stiff he can scarcely move. The canopy of his bed reminded him where he was; Summerhall. _But it is not burning, nor will it burn anytime during my life._ It was what he told himself after every time he dreamt of Summerhall burning; _I won’t be alive to see it_.   
“Here!” He croaks, then louder, “here!”  
He hears someone wrap at the door and bids them enter as he pushes himself up to sitting. “Your grace,” the man bobs his head. “Is aight amiss?”  
“I- My cup is empty,” Daeron stammers, “bring something to fill it. Not water.”  
When the man returns he makes to fill Daeron’s cup, “no,” the prince stops him, “leave it here I can do that myself.”  
When did I last dream of that, he asked himself as he poured the wine into his cup, _I haven’t thought of it in over a year._ He drained his cup and started to pour a second. _It’s my own fault, I tried to go to sleep sober. I won’t ever be making that mistake again._

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Dunk and Egg, but one character id love to see more of is Daeron, he only appears once but he’s a pretty interesting character and His dreams are really cool. He seems a lot better at interpreting them than other characters are *cough* Jon the Fiddler *cough*, so I got the impression that these dreams are quite frequent. In some of Dany’s POV we see that the dragon/ prophetic dreams she has are pretty disturbing, and Daeron is only 18 in the hedge knight, so I thought it would make sense if some of the things he saw in his dreams were upsetting especially when he was younger. So maybe his drinking is just a way to block them out, who knows, this is just an idea I had. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
